


The Murderers

by Raptor_Orca



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Orca/pseuds/Raptor_Orca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to your worst nightmare! Chara has fallen underground, little do the monsters know that she's out for a bad time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fall

Chara went on a strole. She was mad at her parents for yelling at her for no reason.  _Dumb parents_ she thought.  _They don't even fucking understand what im capable of._ Chara went to a nearby mountain, which was dangerous but she didn't care. As she hiked up the moutain with nothing but the clothes on her back, she slipped. She let out a small yelp as she fell down what felt like hours, but was merely seconds. When Chara awoke she layed on soft flowers, they were a beautiful golden color. A small goat kid stood at a door in the distance, with his hands over his mouth. "Mom!" He said in a sweet voice. "There is a human!" He walked over to Chara and hugged her. Chara hesitated, still sore from her fall. She smirked inside for she thought of plans of what destruction she could cause.  _Your worst nightmare has just arrived._ A taller goat appeared. She stood there wearing some sort of royal cloak. She gasped and swung back onto the other side of the door. Faint calls of her voice calling someone else to he location. "Howdy!" Said the boy "My name is Asriel, Asriel Dreemurr, It's  nice to meet you." The goat smiled cheerfully as it motioned for her to follow him through the door. Chara followed, looking around for anything that she might be able to pick up. Asriel glanced over at Chara and smiled. _What is this, why are these werid goat people so nice to me?It's confusing._ Asriel took Chara's hand and began to follow a series of puzzels. Ones with spikes and such, it was incredible. They ment up with the other 2 goats, which happened to be Asriel's parents, Toriel and Asgore. They hugged Chara and took her in as there own. She truely loved them and Asriel was her best friend. They hung out and ran around the ruins playing tag, picking the bright beautiful golden flowers. Chara had never truely like all the monsters, some of them were just so annoying sometimes Chara would almost punch them. Lucky for her Asriel was always there to stop her. Chara lived such a happy life.


	2. The End...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara's time is coming to an end. Maybe it's time for a new soul.

* * *

>   
>  Chara awoke from her slumber, Asriel shaking her with exciment. As today, was her 2 year 'Birthday' as the goat family called it, but was really the day they took her in. Chara always had bad intentions, but she didn't like to rub it off on Asriel. Chara coughed as Asriel picked her up and hugged her tightly "Happy birthday sis!" He said cheerfully.  _Oh my poor, poor Asriel. Im sorry I_ _feel my time is coming to the end._ Asriel pulled Chara down the stairs of the castle to where there laied a little table and a cupcake. Asgore and Toriel hugged Chara and lit the small candle. All at once they began singing to her. Chara smiled and blew the candle out. They clapped as she split the cupcake with Asriel. Chara had been busy that week, she killed three monsters. Mostly purposeful, but without anyone knowing, until one morning... Asriel stood in the feilds of golden flowers. Chara, had become very ill. Asriel found out what she had done, he stood there, in the feilds, ignoring her. "Please Asriel, im sorry.. I-I I'm sorry." Chara walked over to him. "P-Please I won't do anything bad again... I-I don't want to die alone... I-I want mommy .. I want daddy." She fell, Asriel looked down at her, trying to hide his tears. "Asriel im sorry-y." Asriel bent down onto the ground with Chara. Picking her up, and holding her close. They cried together, "Of course I forgive you Chara, I could never hate you." They wept, and they looked at those beautiful golden flowers. Later that week, Chara died. The illness destroyed her weak immune system, and without proper medicine in the underground it was quick. Asriel left the underground and went to forfill her last request before she died, take her back to the village she onced lived at to see its flowers. Asriel was attacked by the villagers and ran back through the barrier. They burried Chara, put her in a coffin. And now, Asriel was flowey. The golden flowers Chara loved oh so much is what he became, for her. Chara was gone, Asriel was lost. Toriel moved to the ruins, Asgore stayed to rule. The happy family, was now forever lost...   
> 


	3. The trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new has joined the underground today, and it's not pretty.

Frisk fell down the hole in the mountain, it was painful but she was caught by golden flowers that lay on the ground. A flower appeared out of the ground, it looked like the other golden flowers but with a face. Frisk looked at the flower with **Determination** , something strong enough to take over planets. "Howdy! My name is Flowey, Flowey the flower, and welcome to the underground!" Said the cheery flower. Frisk gave the flower a look of annoyance and walked to a door at the end of the dark hallway. Just before Frisk went through the door; the flower popped up in front of her. "I see this isn't your first time, so I guess you know it's kill or be killed then. So go on and kill." The flowers face turned dark and evil. Frisk nodded and stepped over the flower, walking into a goat. The female goat smiled at you, "Why hello my child, welcome to the ruins. I am Toriel an-" Frisk walked past her, un-caring what the goat said. She found a stick on the ground and went around beating up every monster she saw. Frisk was in no mood for games. She stayed with Toriel and found a knife in the kitchen, she grabbed two and went to leave the ruins. "I forbid you to leave, my child." Frisk took out the knife and killed Toriel in a single hit. Walking out with dust on her hands she bumbed into a skeleton. "Hey, i'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." Frisk stared blankly at the skeleton. "Name's Frisk." And then she walked on. Papyrus's dust laid in front of Frisk. Finally, time to move on. Frisk walked through the rest of Snowdin without a single peep of any monsters. If there was it was silenced almost immediatly. Frisk remebered some people she killed. Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, and that damn robot, Mettaton. Her **Determination** was at a high point. She walked down the last hallway of the core Flowey began talking about how he was gonna help Frisk, how he was useful. Frisk ignored and walked past. Sans, stood in your way. "Hey kiddo, I know there is good in there somewhere. Please, if there is... Do you remember me?" He held out his arms, "I believe in you still, kiddo." Frisk, walked up to hugged him, took out her knife and stabbed him. He fell straight to the ground. "W-well.. I guess you just wanted a bad time, eh kiddo?" Sans slowly crumbled away, Frisk could see the blue still lingering in his eye as his dust blew away slowly.


	4. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Frisk overtakes the underground?

* * *

> Frisk walked up to Asgore, he immediatly tried to kill her. But, failed. Frisk moved quickly but right as she went to kill him, he dropped to the floor. Frisk, bewildered, stood there. "I killed him for you." Said a voice "I did, I killed him for you." It was flowey. "I can be useful to you." He began whimpering "I can..." "I can...." "I..." Frisk stared at flowey evily, slowly drawing her knife up. "Please don't kill me..." Flowey cried, just for a second before Frisk cut him, over and over and over. Till he was nothing more than a pile of petals and a peice of stem on the ground."You have a sick sense of humor!" And the petals blew away. Chara awoke. Pushing off the top of her coffin, she stretched. Man, she thought I fucking hate being trapped in a coffin for thousands of years. Now, let's go see my saviour. Chara stumbled up the stairs and stood looking out at the small girl, that looked almost just like her. Chara smirked evily. "Your **Determination** , it woke me. So strong. We could work together." Chara looked right into Frisk's eyes. Frisk nodded. Frisk tossed a knife to a well rested Chara. Chara laughed, and looked down at the flower for a moment. The sweet golden flowers she loved so much, were dead. Even the one that ment the most to her. Chara wiped her eyes and walked next to Frisk. With one hand on Frisk's hand, and the other in a knife, Chara was free. "We must erase this world now." "We must reset, once more." Frisk nodded "We will erase and together with our **Determination** , we will win." Together they walked out through the barrier that kept the monsters underground for so long, and now they were all dead. Every single one of them, and Chara and Frisk smiled. The End.


End file.
